


[Podfic] three-part disharmony

by sophinisba



Series: Happy Birthday Thingswithwings (2010) [2]
Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Missing Scene, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9929618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: bossymarmalade's story read aloud: "frank and tim on the cusp of rotation"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [three-part disharmony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71176) by [bossymarmalade (maggie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie/pseuds/bossymarmalade). 



> references to physical violence, disability, bigotry, and child abuse
> 
> written for ME for Yuletide 2007! Recorded for thingswithwings's birthday, 2010

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homicide/three-part%20disharmony.mp3) | **Size:** 4.3 MB | **Duration:** 9 minutes

  
---


End file.
